different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Niusha Iserat
Niusha was the youngest daughter of Narra and Mikael X / Iserat. She was a strong Force-User and also very skilled with the lightsaber. General Information Location: Kinyen Age in WoTF: 8 Haircolor: Black Eyecolor: Blue Affiliation: Free Force-User Family: Narra and Mikael X / Iserat (parents), Pelagia Iserat (Sister), Seeley Iserat (Brother) Weapon: Lightsaber; first purple, later she owns a yellow one Biography She usually was considered the baby in her family, being the youngest one. Unlike her calm sister, Niusha was rather impulsive, a reason why her father tried to make her control her powers better and she trained for a few months exclusively with Ender. When Ender chose Pelagia over Niusha as a padawan, she first felt rather betrayed but sad, though her mood lightened when she learned that Ender wanted to give her rather into the hands of a real sword-skill master. Niusha was a good friend with Alema Rar, a young Twi'lek padawan. During her time as a padawan, she managed to get into more trouble than any other Jedi, at least according to Luke Skywalker, mostly because of her own will. Niusha did not care a lot about the Jedi rules and began an affair with an other Padawan, Vinn Tjen. The two split up, but she had gotten pregnant from him already. With the help of her master she managed to hide the child and let it get raised by an adoptive family. She didn't see her daughter, Khadije Larenna, until she was brought as a padawan to the temple several years later. Unfortunately for her, she developed a desire to find out more about Mace Winduu / Darth Wrath and understand his fall to the dark side, mostly because of her own fascination for the lightsaber form of Vapaad and her conflict of feelings about her daughter that she had given away. She was lured into the dark side, but was redeemed later when her sister sacrificed her life for her, as her sister's padawan, Krishan Mirado, tried to stab Niusha as revenge for his parents death by her hands. Pelagia jumped between them, being killed by her own apprentice. With her last breath she asked her sister to train the shocked Krishan, so he might find his path back to the light, which she eventually did. For a long time of her life, she had great feelings of guilt because of the death of her sister, though she sometimes seemed to still see her, but was unsure if it was the actual Force-ghost of her sister or just an hallucination. This was a very rare ability, but since it was only her sister and she was never certain that she saw anything for real, she remained silent about this. She trained her padawan Krishan after her best knowledge, and never gave him guilt over the death of her sister. After 7 years, when Krishan was also a full-fledged knight next to her, the two of them finally got together. Powers Niusha was a highly powerful lightsaber fighter, often wielding several at once though she was also highly skilled with only one weapon. She owned a huge selection of lightsabers, which she often, but not always carried on her belt; she was usually able to connect two lightsabers into one; each of the lightsabers proved to be very differently skillful for her situation and battle style, and as she aged her favorite lightsaber style and lightsaber often switched. She generaly rather fought offensive than defensive; She was especially skilled in the areas of Ataru, Djem So, and also practiced Vapaad which was seen as being a very dangerous path to follow. Her Force-powers were also very skilled, making her a rather powerful Jedi, though her impulsive nature sometimes caused them to get out of control.